Tea time
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: This is about when the Cullen girls go shopping and then when the boys are finally alone, they dress up and have tea. except Edward, sorry couldn't do that to him lol


(Edward walks in from his Hunting trip)

Rennessme-"Daddy!" *runs to him*

Edward- "Hey sweet Heart, have you and Alice had fun today?' *looks around and exspecting to see Alice, but he can's find her*

Edward- "Honey, where is aunt Alice?"

Nessie-*smiles and points at a big pile of toys*

Edward-* goes over to the toy pile after reading Alice's thought's and moves a few toys and finds Alice laying very still* "Alice?'

Alice-" Im **exhausted! **

**"** She can wear a vampire out!"

Edward-*Chuckles and helps her up from the toy pile*

Emmett-"Help, Help!"

Edward- *reads his mind and chuckles*

*Emmett walks down the staires, wearing his regular clothes and but his face has makeup smeared all over his face*

Nessie-"uncle Emmie is perrty!" * claps her hands together*

Alice-"Sweetie, its pretty.' *giggles*

Edward- *smiles and picks Rennessme up in his arms* "Yes, he does look pretty!' *chuckles*

Emmett-"shut up Edward, at least im hot!!!"

Edward- "this explains so much...This is why he fights like a girl!"

Emmett- "Those are fighting words!!" *growls*

Edward-* hands Rennessme to Alice* "Ok big guy, come on, or should I say....big girl!

Emmett- *Crouches down into his hunting position*

Esme- "Not in here you don't *pushes them outside*

Edward- *comes back in the house* "I dont need to fight, I don't fight with girls." *chuckles*

Bella- "well you gave me a heck of a fight last night!" *smiles*

Edward- *leans down and kisses her and whispers in Bella's ear* "exspect another tonight!"

Bella- "can't wait, now I am being drug out again on another shopping spree, so I need you to whatch Rennessme." *gives him a goodbye kiss and walks out the door*

*all the girls are gone shopping*

Carlisle- "ok, the girls are gone, you know what that means!"

Emmett- "Tea Time!!!!!"

Carlisle- "Grap the tea set!!!"

Emmett- "Im going to get dressed!" *runs up the staires*

*Edward is sitting on the couch reading Rennessme a story, hears them and rolls his eyes*

Emmett- "Make sure you close the curtains!" *he yells from upstaires*

Carlisle- "Jazz, Its tea time!"

*Jasper walks down the staires dressed in the most beautiful purple formal gown, with white heels and white gloves*

*Everyone stops what they are doing and look at Jasper decend from the staires* "oh... Look at you!"

Emmett- "Oh you look so beautiful!

Jasper- "Thank you, I love your dress as well.'

Edward looks over at Emmett and Carlisle nad they are in dresses to, Emmett is in a pink polka dotted knee high dress, and Carlisle is in a black and gold one shoulder dress that comes to his ankles*

Emmett- "Oh honey, your eye liner is smearingm let me help. *licks his finger and tries to wipe off the smeared eyeliner, but Jasper stops him*

Jasper- *talks out of his girlie voice* **"Dude!**" "ok you have went to far with this one!"

Emmett- *talks in his girlie voice* "sorry Janice.....please forgive me..."

Janice (Jasper)- "its ok" *back in his girlie voice*

*Edward walks down the staircase with little Rennessme in his arms, she is wearing her tea party dress*

Emmett- "Oh, look at that beautiful little girl....*wipes his happy tears away* "you are beautiful."

Rennessme- "thank you uncle Emmie, daddy am i pertty?"

Edward-"No baby, you are more than pretty, you are gourgous!" *kisses her on the cheek and sits her on her feet and she runs to Carlisle*

Janice-"oh emma?'

emma (emmett)- "yes Janice?"

Janice- "Our little Edna isnt dressed, he is still in his.... filthy man clothes!"

Emma-"ewwie, Edna take those off.... *Edward inturrupts him*

Edward- "Hang on, did you just call me Edna....?"

Emma- "Yes silly, its your girlie name!"

Edward- "Im a DUDE!"

Janice- "lets get this show on the road!"

Emma-"Now, Now Janice, lets not get our panties in a wad, OH!" *jasper gives him a evil look* "you better smooth out that evil facial expression you are giving me before you get wrinkles!"

Janice- "Oh, I don't want to have wrinkles, they are so EWWWIE!"

Carlie(Carlisle)-"tea is served!"

Everone sits around the table with their tea, except Edward, who is leaning against the wall whatching*

Edward- "this is pathedic, except you sweetheart *talking to Rennessme* you are the only one its ok for because you are a girl.

Emma- "you are just jelous."

Edward- "*talks in a girlie voice* "you know,,, like that is so totally it!" *uses sarcasm and rolls his eyes*

Janice- *in his regular voice* "Shut up before I beat the living......."

Emma-"No, girls don't talk like that!" *giggles while he sips his tea*

Jasper continues with is girlie voice* ".....Before I.....hug you to death * *holds his fist out for Edward to see and whisers."Lator I will beat you and then smiles at Emma and sips his tea with his pinky up"

Carlie- "Oh, where ever did you learn that?" *holds his pinky up*

Janice- "on the lady channel on the tv."

Carlie- "oh, how delightful!"

Emma- "now Edna....*Edward inturrupts*

Edward- "MY NAME IS NOT EDNA! " I AM A MAN!" "Im not in this, and neither is Rennessme, *graps Nessie and runs to the cottage*

Emma- *crys softly* "Im not just some dirt that you can throw outside, I Have feelings!"

Carlie- "Do you need a hug?"

Emma- "Yes, Group hug!

*Alice pops out of no where* "....And Cut! ok that's a wrap!"

Emma- "you were all filming us?"

Rosalie- "yes, and its hularious!"

Jasper- "how could you babe?" *walks over to Alice*

Alice- "because we can babe, and we want you all to stop this girlie stuff, thats what we are suppose to do!"

Jasper- *already in his normal clothes* "whatever you say babe...."

Bella- "Im so glad that my baby wasnt in this!" *runs to the cottage and runs in the front door and sees Edward and Rennessme playing tea*

Edward- "Hi, Im Edna!"

Bella passes out*

Edward- "bella, love are you ok?" I was just kidding"

Bella- "please dont do that again. *kisses him*

I hoped you enjoyed this, and I do love all the Cullens, I just had this idea. ENJOY! Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
